


The Colonel in Black

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wears civilian clothes to dinner. Rodney thinks it might be a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colonel in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when this story was written, but it was inspired by Tex who shared a photo of Joe Flannigan in a black jacket and that soft-looking white shirt.

Rodney stopped.

John was standing in the middle of the mess wearing a black jacket, with a white shirt, opened at the collar. He looked...

Rodney gulped.

... good enough to fuel Rodney's fantasies for weeks, maybe months.

"There you are," John said, walking toward him, smiling a really big smile.

Rodney gulped again. "Why are you dressed like that?"

John held out an arm, showing Rodney the cuffs on his jacket. "I ordered a new jacket. Like it?"

Like might have been an understatement. The black accentuated everything about John in ways Rodney didn't understand but knew were nevertheless true. "Don't you have a dress uniform?"

"I can't wear my uniform jacket with jeans."

Jeans. Rodney glanced downward. John was wearing dark blue jeans, and oh, look, John dressed left.

"Besides, I can't very well wear my dress blues to dinner." John took hold of Rodney's upper arm and began guiding him toward the line.

No, no he couldn't, especially not if he was hoping to impress-- Rodney stopped. "But you're having dinner with me."

John smiled again. "Yes, Rodney, I know."

"Oh. Well, in that case, it's a very nice jacket."

"Thank you." John got into line, Rodney behind him. The jacket hung low enough that the back covered John's ass. Rodney didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. John turned, looking around the room as Rodney finished filling his tray. "Looks kind of crowded. Maybe we should eat at my place."

John had dressed up. John was asking Rodney back to his quarters when there were seats available at Lorne's table and Zelenka's. It didn't mean anything, Rodney told himself firmly. Maybe John just didn't wasn't in the mood for a lot of people. "Sure." His voice sounded a little off, so he cleared his throat then said it again.

The walk to John's quarters was quiet, mostly because Rodney answered every attempt John made at conversation with a single syllable. His mind was on other things. Like John looking like an invitation to sin in that jacket--a sophisticated invitation to sin. Those were the best kind.

John climbed over his bed and sat in the chair on the far side. Rodney sat on the bed because it was the only other place to sit, and balanced his tray on his lap. Picking up his fork, he jabbed it into his salad. He glanced at John from under his lashes. He was cutting his piece of ham with quick, precise cuts.

Rodney did not find that sexy, so he looked up, taking advantage of John's focus to look.

Okay, stare.

"Something wrong with your food?"

"What?" Rodney looked down at his tray and his fork full of salad. "No, why?"

"No reason." John spoke softly, in a voice that sounded way too pleased with itself. John was a grown man. Of course he knew that you shouldn't leave your shirt unbuttoned like that unless you wanted the people looking at you to imagine how soft your chest hair would be. Even Rodney knew that, and he had far less of the stuff than John did.

Rodney shoved his fork into his mouth and grinned as he chewed, keeping his mouth closed because that would be gross, and he didn't want John to think he was gross.

"You're awfully quiet," John said.

"So there is a reason."

John frowned. "For what?"

"For you asking me if there was something wrong with my food."

John tilted his head to the side, exposing a long stretch of neck. "Nope. They were independent observations."

John rarely tilted his head. He usually relied on his crazy eyebrows and pouty lips when expressing himself. So he had to be tilting his head deliberately. Showing off the side of that slender neck. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What makes you think that?" John replied, straightening his head, schooling his expression into the one he used when they were pretending they weren't really after the nice aliens' ZPM.

Rodney hadn't been sure before, but now he was. Pointing his fork at John, he said, "You are. The nice clothes, dinner in your quarters, you tilted your head."

"That's hardly conclusive evidence, Rodney."

"You do remember that I'm a genius."

"Hard to forget."

"Right, so you are trying to seduce me. Which I appreciate, but honestly all you had to do was say, 'hey, Rodney, you wanna' and I'd have started stripping. Although," Rodney slid his eyes down John's chest. "the idea of unbuttoning that shirt is very appealing."

John put his tray on the floor, then took Rodney's tray and placed it on the floor as well. Kneeling on the bed in front of Rodney, he smiled teasingly and said, "So, Rodney, you wanna?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope." John pressed his lips to Rodney's.

The kissing was good. Amazingly good. John lips were soft in the best way and firm where they should be, and John knew exactly how to use them. Unfortunately, John was using them so well that Rodney was unable to do more than push John's jacket from his shoulders. He should be better at multi-tasking than this.

Finally, he pulled his lips from John's. John immediately placed one hand on the back of Rodney's neck and the other on Rodney's cheek and pulled Rodney into another kiss. It took Rodney a while to find the focus required to place a hand on John's chest and push him gently back. "I'm trying to get you undressed."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

"Because it's hard to talk when I'm being kissed like..." Rodney waved his hand in the direction of John's lips. "Like that."

"Cool." John smiled exactly the way he had when Rodney had first shown him the puddlejumpers, and that was cool, too. Very cool. "You going to undress me?"

For an answer, Rodney reached out and undid the top button of John's shirt. More hair, dark, curly, and soft looking. He undid the second button, then the third. He may have let his fingers tangle a little in the hair as he slid them down to the next button. Carefully taking the button in his fingers, he pushed it through the hole.

"Rodney."

"Hmmm?" He was already onto the next button. The beginnings of the curve of John's pectoral muscles just visible between the opened halves of the shirt.

"I'm still wearing my jacket."

"I'll get to it."

"Okay."

Rodney was almost to the last button above John's jeans. Maybe he should open those too, while he was at it. Of course once he got to see what was inside them he might forget to look at anything else. John solved the problem by rising onto his knees and pulling his shirt free. Slipping the last two buttons through their holes, Rodney slid his hands up John's exposed chest.

"Your hands are cold," John said softly.

"They'll warm up." Moving his hands slowly, Rodney slid them through the abundant hair, as soft as he knew it would be, learning the curves and lines of John's chest by touch alone.

John tugged on his shirt. "Aren't you supposed to get undressed, too?"

Rodney tugged his grey t-shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor next to the bed. Then he immediately put his hands back on John's chest. He touched for a few more minutes before sitting back. "Okay, I'm ready to look now. Take off the jacket."

Arching an eyebrow, John finished removing the jacket. Then he unbuttoned his cuffs. Rodney was willing to sit and watch, because John was taking off his clothes for him, and that had to be the most amazing thing that had ever happened to Rodney.

Okay, maybe not the most amazing thing, but it was definitely in the top ten.

John's chest looked as good as it had felt, lean and hairy, and sexy.

Really sexy.

Insanely sexy.

Rodney wanted to just push him onto the bed and rub himself against it. Except if he pushed John backward he'd probably fall off the side of the bed, so he pulled him down instead.

His chin bumped into John's skull.

"Warn a guy next time, would you?" John asked rubbing the spot.

"Sorry. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Rodney tried to smile winsomely. His grade three teacher had said he looked handsome when he was winsome.

"My head? No, that's okay." John's expression shifted to something disturbingly lecherous. Lecherous wasn't a good look for John. "Although there are other things you could kiss."

"Right, of course, why didn't I think of that?" Rodney kissed his shoulder, then twisted around to kiss John's biceps. Rising up again, he kissed the side of John's neck. He lingered a little over that one. Bending, he kissed as low on John's chest as he could manage with John half lying on top of him.

"Rodney."

"Busy."

John laughed, which felt really nice, even if it did sound scarily like a donkey braying. Someone as beautiful as John had to have some flaws. John rested his head against Rodney's shoulder. "If I rolled onto my back you could kiss wherever you wanted to."

"I could, couldn't I?"

"Mmmm, hmmm."

"Are you sure you have other places I'd want to kiss?"

John pressed his cock into Rodney's hip. "Pretty sure."

The idea of kissing John's erection was pretty appealing. "Okay." It took some maneuvering to get John on his back in the small bed, but Rodney didn't really object because it gave him an excuse to rub against various parts of John's body. Once settled, he took a moment to look down at the man in front of him because John with a bare chest and tight jeans was worth looking at. Especially with that bulge in the front.

And, yeah, kissing other places wouldn't be so bad.

Resting his hand over the bulge, he leaned down and kissed John's stomach. It was softer than he'd imagined, and Rodney was man enough to admit--to himself-- that it made him feel better about his own softening middle. He kissed John's side, then his belly again, because the softness was kind of sweet. Then he blew a breath across the hair surrounding John's belly button.

John sat partway up, his stomach muscles tightening visibly, and covered his stomach with his hands. "Rodney!"

"Kissing, I'm kissing," Rodney protested, sitting back on his knees.

"That was blowing."

"You're complaining about blowing?"

"My navel?"

"I was working my way down."

"Were you?"

Rodney glared at him. "Anxious for your orgasm, were you?"

"No." Wrapping his fingers around Rodney's wrist, John said again. "No." Sitting up, he cupped the side of Rodney's neck with his free hand before kissing Rodney, easy and lingering. "No. Just don't..." He kissed Rodney again. "Don't hide from this, okay?"

It wasn't his fault he tended to get a little focused, or that John had all these pretty parts for him to focus on. "I wasn't." Except maybe he was, and if John had any sense he would be, too, because this was big, this was huge, this was him and John, naked and entangled and having orgasms together, and maybe laying together afterwards. This was all the stuff Rodney wanted and was terrified of getting. "I was."

John nodded once, and kissed him again. It was tentative enough that Rodney thought John might be nervous too.

When John lay back, Rodney went with him. John stroked his back, while their chests were pressed together, while he kept kissing and kissing, until Rodney was pretty sure he'd told John everything he ever knew and started over again with his ABCs.

With one hand John pushed Rodney back, opening Rodney's pants with the other. Rodney's cock immediately pushed forward, stretching his briefs, clearly anxious to be included in the proceedings. John smiled at it, which was kind of nice, then he slid his hand under the white cotton and curled his fingers around it which was very nice. "John."

He stared at John's hand as it slid down his cock. "Oh, god."

"Just a couple of strokes, Rodney," John said quietly, pulling Rodney's gaze back to his face. "And then you're going to get undressed. And I'm going to get undressed. And we're going to lay here in this little bed, naked, and we're going to do all kinds of things to each other."

Rodney nodded, his eyes focused on John's face, because was John was serious. He sounded serious. He looked serious.

"Then we're going to eat something. And sleep for a while, and when we wake up, we're going to do more things to each other." He stroked Rodney again. "That work for you?"

Rodney couldn't nod fast enough, because yes, that was good for him.

"Okay, then, what do you say we get started?"

Sliding from the bed, Rodney stripped off his pants, shoes and boxers, not realizing until he was naked that John was still sitting on the bed, watching him. The heat in his eyes was enough to turn Rodney's skin pink.

Rodney tugged on his jeans. "Come on. You have to get naked, too."

"Right." Standing, John unbuttoned his jeans with a quick tug. Kicking off his shoes, he pushed them down, revealing long, hairy legs, and airplane boxers, and a cock that was clearly trying to escape the airplane boxers.

Figuring that things trapped against their will should be rescued, Rodney slid his hand into the boxers. John gasped. "I get a couple of strokes, too, right?" Rodney asked.

"Um, sure," John said and clutched his shoulder.

John's cock was long and it filled Rodney's hand nicely. He liked the feel of it, smooth skin against his palm and fingers. He liked it even more when John leaned on him, resting his forehead on Rodney's shoulder as Rodney touched him.

He'd imagined it countless times, John's cock hard in his hand, but he'd never believed it would happen and now it was. He wanted to go all the way, wanted to make John come all over his hand, his wrist, his stomach.

John wrapped a hand around Rodney's wrist. "Wait."

It was the thought of the things they could do once they were back on John's bed that actually stilled his hand. He let go. "Okay."

Bending forward John pushed his boxers down. The curve of his back was oddly tempting and for a moment Rodney imagined John lying on his stomach while Rodney kissed his way down John's spine. Then John stood, and Rodney was distracted by other things--the pattern of hair from his chest to his belly to his groin to his legs, it was all hot; and John's cock itself, so clearly in need of attention, from Rodney's hand or Rodney's mouth.

Turning slightly, he sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of John's hips, guiding John to stand between his legs. John's cock was right there, angling slightly upward, maybe 115 degrees from John's thighs and 65 degrees from his stomach. It was a good angle. Leaning down, Rodney closed his mouth around the head and sucked.

John clutched at his shoulders. "Jesus, Rodney."

As gratifying as that was, the angle was straining his back. Looked like he'd have to do this on his knees, after all. He slid from the bed to the floor. Still sucking, he lowered his mouth along John's length. John tasted good, felt even better, smooth firm skin on his tongue and lips. He set up a slow rhythm, taking John as deep as he could and then drawing back, rocking on his knees.

John moved his hand to Rodney's hair, caressing above and behind his ear. It felt nice and Rodney would've leaned into the touch, but he had other things to focus on.

"Rodney," John said quietly, and Rodney looked up at him. The view was amazing from here, belly, chest, shoulders, and John's face, filled with pleasure and desire, and it was all directed at Rodney. "What happened to the bed?"

He couldn't very well answer with a mouth full of cock, so he just closed his eyes and sucked, deepening the suction, rubbing his tongue along the underside.

John groaned.

Opening his eyes, meeting John's gaze with his own, Rodney took John in as far as he could, until John's cock was against the back of his throat. He was close to gagging, swallowing as he tried to take John deeper.

John pulled back and Rodney clutched at his hips to stop him from going too far. John pushed forward, his cock moving into Rodney's mouth almost as slowly as Rodney had been sliding up and down on it. When John drew his hips back again, Rodney tightened his hold on John's hips, not to control his movements, but because John was fucking his mouth and that was so damned exciting it was taking every bit of self-control Rodney possessed not to grab his own cock.

He wondered if John would fuck his ass this same way--careful and steady. Maybe he should slide a finger down to his own hole. John would probably like that, and Rodney knew he'd like it. Or maybe he should touch John's, tease him just a little. Tight and smooth and warm, John's hole would feel so good. Rodney knew it would. Relaxing his hold, he palmed John's surprisingly smooth cheeks, feeling them flex as John moved in and out of Rodney's mouth.

John still hand one hand on Rodney's shoulder and one on the side of his head. The fingers in his hair were caressing him, John moving them back and forth at random moments, as though he kept forgetting where they were and then remembering again.

The hand on his shoulder gripped him more tightly. John moved faster, panting a little, and Rodney stopped being so passive. Tracing the space between John's cheeks with the fingers of one hand, he teased the head of John's cock with his tongue.

John came, releasing his fluid into Rodney's mouth in steady pulses. Rodney didn't usually swallow, but this was John, and he knew John was safe. But mostly he didn't want to miss out on any part of John that he could have. Because this was big, important big. Rodney McKay didn't get on his knees for just anyone.

Rodney's cock was an aroused ache, standing up from his groin. Rodney ignored it, letting John slip from his lips with a last gentle suck and resting his forehead on John's hip.

"Rodney." John slid his hands around to rest on Rodney's upper back. John's taste was lingering on his tongue and Rodney could smell him, sex and John. It felt like John was filling his whole body, which was probably what was making his cock so damn hard. "Get up," John said, a quiet command.

Part of him wanted to stay right where he was, but his cock insisted on moving, and it had control of the blood flow. He rose shakily to his feet and John took hold of his upper arms, guiding him back to the bed. Rodney sat and John knelt in front of him. If Rodney had been capable of becoming any more aroused that would have done it, because John on his knees was one of the best things Rodney had ever imagined, and Rodney had a really good imagination.

Tilting his head, John leaned in, and Rodney groaned as their lips met, cupping John's head in his hands and putting everything he had into the kiss--need, arousal, and a fierce tenderness that had started the day they'd met and had been growing ever since.

Too bad John had already come, because Rodney wanted to lay back, spread his legs, and let John take him.

Breaking their kiss, John pressed his mouth to Rodney's neck and kissed him there. Only it wasn't really a kiss, it was more a bit of sucking and a graze of teeth, and then John was moving on, moving down, mouthing his way down Rodney's chest to his cock. Except he didn't take it into his mouth. Instead he sat back on his heels, and pressed his hands to Rodney's knees, spreading Rodney's thighs.

Then he pressed his face to Rodney's groin, rubbing Rodney's cock with his cheek, his whiskers an exciting scrape.

He took one of Rodney's balls into his mouth and sucked. Light, sweet suction that made Rodney's cock ache with jealousy and the rest of him try to relocate to his balls. The other side received the same treatment, before being abandoned as John licked his way up the back of Rodney's cock.

A moment later the head of his cock was in John's mouth and Rodney was amazed he didn't come at the first hint of suction. Clutching the sheet, he tried to hang on, because he wanted to feel every moment of this. He closed his eyes, thinking maybe it would last longer if he didn't look, but he opened them again almost immediately, even though all he could see was the back of John's head.

He slid a hand into John's hair, not grasping, just touching, caressing the way John had caressed him. It was soft and thick around his fingers, but with John sucking on him the softness was a barely noticed pleasure,

John curled his tongue around the underside and Rodney lifted his hips, just a little; he had to move back and forth on that moist softness.

He came after a mere handful of strokes, everything fading except the intense pleasure and the feel of John swallowing.

When it was done, he fell back on the bed, which given the narrowness of the bed put his head hanging over the side. "You need a bigger bed."

John kissed his inner thigh, which kind of tickled, but Rodney didn't complain. "Especially if we're going to do this again."

"Oh, we're doing it again. You said so."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. Right after we finish our food. Think it's cold?"

"Probably," John said. "Do you care?"

"No."

"Me neither." John kissed his thigh again, before resting his head on it.

They should move, at least eat. Rodney moved his hand to rest in John's hair. Maybe in a little while. "You look incredibly hot in that jacket, you know."

"I know."

"So you were trying to seduce me."

"I did seduce you."

"Oh, yeah. Oddly, I'm not bothered by that."

John chuckled, and Rodney's stomach growled. Time to eat. Rodney smiled to himself. And after the food, more sex.

Maybe he could get John to wear the jacket while they did it.


End file.
